zafehousefandomcom-20200215-history
Locations
Locations in Zafehouse: Diaries are varied and play unique roles. As you start the game, all of your survivors will be in one random location on the map, always a house surrounded by random generated buildings and locations such as Hotels, Police Station, Hospitals, School, and more. House Houses are generally the most common building generated in the game and the most easiest to Breach. They have around 0 - 5 or more zombies inside of the building in the beginning of the game. They also have very little entrances compared to other buildings making them one of the most favoured fortified bases in the game. Houses tend to be very small and so resources inside houses are very little but varies from Weapons to Food to Tools and Medicine. It is recommendable to stay inside a fortified house and stay there but not for too long as food supply can run out pretty quickly. Store Very similar to the house but sometimes have slightly more entrances to cover and slightly more resources. Most of the time you will find Food and some Tools but Weapons and Medicines are not impossible to find here. Bank Banks have few entrances. These easily defended buildings are, however, mostly empty of supplies. The bank is represented by a $ sign. Factory Factories are locations that are usually well suited to creating and modifying items. You are also more likely to find a cache of Tools in a factory. The factory is represented by three gears which form a small triangle. Hospital Hospitals are large buildings that are well suited to treating injuries. You are also more likely to find a cache of Medicine in a hospital. Typically, hospitals are overrun with zombies and require planning to breach. The hospital is represented by a circle with a + sign in it. Police Station Police stations are large buildings that are well suited to fortifying. You are also more likely to find a cache of Weapons and ammunition in a police station. Typically, police stations are overrun with zombies and require planning to breach. The police station is represented by a circle with a star in it. Bar Bars are locations suited to hosting feasts and livening spirits. You are also more likely to find a cache of Food and bottles of spirits in a bar. The bar is represented by a martini glass. Hotel Hotels are large buildings suited to resting and fortifying. This is the only location in which you can force survivors to rest. Typically, hotels are overrun with zombies and require planning to breach. The hotel is represented by a bed. Library The library is represented by a book. Church The church is represented by the Cross. Museum The museum is represented by a vase. University The university is represented by a graduation cap. Warehouse The warehouse is respresented by a box. School Schools are typically large buildings with many entry points that will make it hard to fortify. When scouted, survivors will comment about hearing laughing, though they think they are just hearing things. Schools tend to have large amounts of Zombies, so proper planning is needed for breaching. Schools tend to have a good amount of Food and Medical supplies. When occupied, Survivors will randomly hear laughing in the walls or foot steps in the halls. When they go to investigate, they'll find food, ammo, weapons, tools, or even medical supplies, making schools a great place for renewable goods. Linger around too long though and the School bell will "malfunction" and will ring, creating a beacon for Zombies. Schools are represented by stacked ABC blocks.